This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Laboratory disseminates information to the public though a semi-annual newsletter and website. The newsletter entitled "The Spectrograph" describes research activities of the Laser Biomedical Research Center (LBRC) and is published periodically with distribution to about 1000 researchers across the country. "The Spectrograph" features research reports, special activities, seminar/workshop details and publications from the Center.